creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman (Ultimate Showdown)
Batman (real name Bruce Wayne) is a superhero character from the DC Comics universe who appears as a playable character in Lunatic Entertainment's Ultimate Showdown. Fighting Style Batman is able to switch his fighting technique on the fly, allowing him to fight off just about any foe. By pressing one of the 10 numerical keys, the gadgets which he will utilize will alter. This makes him easy to pick up and play but more difficult to master. However, he who can master Batman's abilities is able to hold their own against any class of foe. He is also capable of summoning vehicles to aid him in battle. These have their own health and Batman will not take damage while inside one of them; however once they reach critical he has the option to eject (otherwise he can leap out if above critical and the vehicle will instead leave on its own to be capable of resummoning again after a short cooldown period). Unless otherwise stated as such, the spacebar acts as Batman's primary attack, consisting of a punch. Summoned Vehicles *'Shift:' Eject from vehicle if in one / call Batmobile using pathfinding (unused when any other vehicle is currently summoned) *'↓ + Shift:' Batmobile / Tumbler (Tumbler is only usable by Nolan's Batman) *'↑ + Shift:' Bat *'← + Shift:' *'→ + Shift:' Passive Gadgets Gadgets that activate on their own under the right conditions and therefore do not require the player's activation. Most of these simply enhance movement over various types of terrain. *'Bat Skates:' Activate on ice. Allows him to greatly increase his movement speed while also greatly reducing his sliding radius. *'Rebreather:' Activates at the same time as the Underwater Boot Propellers. This allows him to have extended breath for 2 full hours—essentially forever in terms of gameplay time. *'Underwater Boot Propellers:' Activate if Batman enters the water. Allows him to move faster than typical characters in water but not as fast as indigenous individuals. Gadget Set 1 (Default Weaponry) *'↓ + Space:' *'↑ + Space:' *'← + Space:' Batarang — Throws weapon left; it will arc in a wide circle and return from the right side. Cannot be thrown again until it returns. Other attacks can be used while waiting. *'→ + Space:' Batarang—Throws weapon right; it will arc in a wide circle and return from the left side. Cannot be thrown again until it returns. Other attacks can be used while waiting. Gadget Set 2 *'↓ + Space:' *'↑ + Space:' *'← + Space:' *'→ + Space:' Gadget Set 3 (Crowd Control) *'↓ + Space:' Freeze Grenade — Throws a (generally) non-lethal weapon that will freeze anything in the blast radius in place. Characters immune to ice are often immune to this attack. *'↑ + Space:' *'← + Space:' Computerized Batarang — Throws weapon left; instead of arcing like the original Batarang it will instead automatically hit any and all nearby targets. This attack however may take significantly longer to return to Batman since it will hit all nearby foes. *'→ + Space:' Gadget Set 4 (Incapacitation) *'↓ + Space:' Disruptor — Fires the Disruptor, which will jam two characters' guns at once within a fairly significant radius; while this is a particularly potent tool that can even completely subdue some characters, it has a long cooldown timer. However, it works on all sorts of weaponry, up to and including the dreaded BFG 9000. *'↑ + Space:' Finger Taser — Batman points over his shoulder and fires a single taser shot from his index finger to incapacitate foes behind him. *'← + Space:' Bat-Net — Throws a handful of tiny, mechanical bat devices that deploy into a large net to incapacitate a foe that is trapped in its path. Less useful on more physically powerful foes as they can simply rip the mechanical net apart, but indispensible against regular humans, zombies, animals and the like. *'→ + Space:' Gadget Set 5 *'Space:' Handheld Rocket Boosters — Batman forgoes any sort of regular attack with this set equipped. Instead however, he can "attack" any large inanimate object, such as dumpsters, to attach Handheld Rocket Boosters to them. In doing so it will go flying at break-neck speed in the direction that Batman was facing when he attached the items. This causes the object to become an extremely dangerous tool. Batman must be careful himself as if he gets in the way of the new projectile at any point during its path it will critically injure or even kill him as well. *'↓ + Space:' EMP Gun — *'↑ + Space:' *'← + Space:' Magnetic Batarang — Throws weapon left; it will arc in a wide circle and return from the right side. Cannot be thrown again until it returns. Other attacks can be used while waiting. Deals critical damage to (most) robots and similarly electronic-themed targets. *'→ + Space:' Gadget Set 6 *'↓ + Space:' Bat-Tracer — Throws a tracking device forward; if it makes contact with another character they are semi-permanently shown on Batman's HUD radar (whereas normally only threats to everyone will show up, such as Daikaiju and powerful destroyers). A player with a tracer attached to them CAN remove it by holding the U key for a few seconds to charge the ability to locate and remove the tracker, they will not be informed of having a tracer on them at all. Since the tracer shows up when thrown as the smallest of objects, it can easily be overlooked when tossed. *'↑ + Space:' Tear Gas Pellets — Throws gas pellets outwards to incapacitate foes. However, this attack will not work on any character who does not breathe. *'← + Space:' *'→ + Space:' Gadget Set 7 *'↓ + Space:' Heated Batarang — Throws weapon left; unlike most Batarang variants, this type will not return to Batman. This weapon is heated to near-volcanic levels and is therefore very dangerous to almost any character, including Batman himself. It can easily slice through flesh but its cooldown is much longer than most of Batman's other tools, taking roughly 10 seconds to be usable again. *'↑ + Space:' *'← + Space:' *'→ + Space:' Gadget Set 8 *'↓ + Space:' *'↑ + Space:' *'← + Space:' *'→ + Space:' Gadget Set 9 *'↓ + Space:' *'↑ + Space:' *'← + Space:' *'→ + Space:' Gadget Set 0 (Special circumstance) *'Space:' Punch with equipped kryptonite ring. Specifically useful in taking down Kryptonian characters. *'↓ + Space:' *'↑ + Space:' *'← + Space:' *'→ + Space:' Category:Ultimate Showdown Category:DC Comics Fanon